<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Espíritu Indomable by TheDarkSwan_2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699286">Espíritu Indomable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000'>TheDarkSwan_2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Recuerdos, Summer Rose y sus hijas, Volume 7 (RWBY), familia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En una de aquellas noches en las que ya se han ajustado a la rutina en Atlas, Ruby tiene un sueño que la lleva a recordar un suceso que parecía olvidado, y le recuerda una valiosa lección: "El espíritu es indomable"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose &amp; Summer Rose, Ruby Rose &amp; Yang Xiao Long, Summer Rose &amp; Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Espíritu Indomable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Los copos de nieve caían con delicadeza, el frío se calaba hasta los huesos y no había nada mas cómodo que estar envuelto entre las suaves sabanas de la cama. Una pequeña niña de cabellos azabache con reflejos rojizos se encontraba frente a su madre, quién había terminado de ajustar aquella capa blanca a sus hombros y dónde a la pequeña le gustaba siempre presenciar esa acción de la mujer que tanto se parecía a ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Summer Rose pronto se colocó de cuclillas frente a su hija, Ruby Rose, quien le miró con curiosidad por su repentina acción.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Mi pétalo, pronto debo partir a una nueva misión —le informó Summer con dulzura a Ruby.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La pequeña infló sus mejillas, claramente haciéndole un puchero a su madre quien no pudo evitar reír levemente por la ternura que transmitía su hija —¡¿Otra vez?! ¿Por qué? —la pequeña se cruzó de brazos disgustada, su madre no hace mucho había vuelto a casa y ahora debía irse de nuevo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Esta bien, ¿qué tal si te cuento una pequeña historia? —le preguntó Summer con una dulce sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia la silla mecedora, acomodó su capa tan blanca como la nieve y tomó asiento dirigiéndole una mirada a su hija, quien resopló expulsando el aire que había contenido en sus mejillas y caminó en dirección a su madre, quien la alzó en brazos sentándola en su regazo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Esta historia trata de una joven cazadora, valiente, audaz y que deseaba ser la mejor para proteger a todos los que pudiera, entrenando arduamente para conseguirlo. En sus años de estudio, ella conoció a un hombre que tenía un sueño, en su momento comprendió el sueño de aquel hombre y se dispuso a ayudarlo para cumplirlo, pero después, algunas cosas pasaron al punto de que ella ya no comprendía del todo el sueño de su amigo, y lo mejor que pudo hacer es al menos intentar comprenderlo, aunque claramente nada era lo que parecía —con delicadeza, Summer retiró algunos mechones del rostro de su hija, mirándole con cierta tristeza. Ruby no entendía, ¿qué clase de historia era esa y como respondía a su pregunta? —, ella junto a su equipo solían discutir con aquel hombre sus planes, todo relacionado a construir un universo y hacerlo todo con sus propias manos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Hacer todo un universo? —preguntó Ruby con asombro, abriendo sus ojos enormemente ante aquellas palabras, era increíble que quisiera crear algo tan enorme como eso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Si, un gran proyecto con una meta que era infinita —le respondió a su hija, besando su frente con dulzura, la pequeña se acurrucó más contra el pecho de su madre, quien acomodó su capa blanca de tal forma que pudo cubrir a la pequeña en ella —, así que aquella chica siempre observaba a aquel hombre, lo escuchaba y trataba de aprender, mientras construían aquel universo, mientras las piezas y los fragmentos se convertían en un todo —la sonrisa de Summer lentamente comenzó a borrarse una vez más, y su mirada se perdió en el suelo mientras su hija volvía a mirarle confundida —. Pero todo ese sueño, todo ese trabajo era algo más, y ella entendió que era algo que tenía que ver con la fuerza del alma y con lo que la hacía especial.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Qué era eso? —preguntó la pequeña casi en un susurro, quedando absorta en el relato de su madre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Había una luz en ella, era un poder que podía eliminar la oscuridad y era un poder que le pertenecía solo a ella —Summer no pudo evitar fruncir un poco sus labios, mientras su mirada plateada reflejaba un leve brillo. Ruby notó aquello, más sin embargo, pensó que quizás había sido su imaginación —, y aunque el cuerpo humano es débil y frágil, nuestro espíritu es indomable, así que paso a paso, el universo lo fueron creando, debían soñar a lo grande para poder hacer que creciera. En el camino, ella aprendió una lección, que podemos evolucionar y conseguir cualquier cosa mientras tengamos determinación en nuestro corazón.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt; Ella acudía a mas reuniones y misiones, hasta que tiempo después, aún cuando el resto de su equipo comenzó a separarse y seguir su propio camino, ayudando al universo a su manera, ella continuó con aquel amigo, ayudándole a cuidar a otros de la oscuridad que emergió desde el comienzo de los tiempos con aquel don que la hacía especial.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;Entonces un día, ella decidió tomar una misión, bastante peligrosa pero importante, que necesitaba realizar para dejar un mundo mejor para su familia y poder hacerle frente al mal más poderoso de todos en el mundo que había emergido desde las sombras. Todo por aquella familia que ella había formado, pero que debía dejar atrás para cumplir con su trabajo, aun si ellos al final se sentían tristes por su partida y aun si ella al final no volvía —Summer emitió un ligero suspiro, intentando recomponer un poco su respiración que había comenzado a acelerarse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Ella amaba a su familia? —preguntó la pequeña repentinamente, sorprendiendo unos instantes a su madre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Los amaba mas que nada en el mundo —respondió Summer con un nudo en su garganta, mientras sus bellos ojos se tornaban acuosos y su mano acunaba el rostro de su hija.</em>
</p><p class="">
  <em>—¿Ella lo hacía para cuidarlos? —siguió el interrogatorio la pequeña de 4 años, mirando a su madre fijamente. Sin poder responder por sentir que su voz se quebraría, Summer asintió con una media sonrisa —. Entonces ellos estarán bien —aseguró la pequeña Ruby con una dulce sonrisa —, su familia entenderá —agregó con inocencia logrando que Summer sonriera completamente y la abrazara con dulzura.</em>
</p><p><em>—Desearía que jamás tuvieras que conocer la oscuridad de este mundo, mi pequeño pétalo—susurró la de capa blanca con amargura, deshaciendo un poco el abrazo en la menor —, que nunca conocieran el dolor —agregó mirando hacia el umbral de la puerta, mirando a la pequeña Yang aferrada  al marco mientras escuchaba según ella a escondidas, pero claramente nada se le podía escapar a super mamá —. Mi pequeño dragón soleado, ¿puedes acercarte? —la de cabellos rubios se adentro a la habitación, acercándose hasta ellas, donde Summer la ayudo a subirse en su regazo junto a Ruby —. Recuerden, se tienen la una a la otra, son fuertes, valientes y sobre todo tienen una luz brillante en su corazón que las guiara siempre por el camino correcto. Sé, que a veces puede parecer que la oscuridad que les rodea es cruel, y que pudiera parecer que no encontraran una salida, pero siempre recuerden tener fe, tener esperanza, y sobre todo... Confiar en ustedes, porque esa será su mejor arma —Summer besó la mejilla de Yang, quien emitió una suave risita </em>—. <em>El espíritu es indomable, y nada puede detenerlas a menos que se lo permitan —su voz tembló y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, Ruby con su pequeña mano limpió la mejilla de su madre, haciéndola sonreír, y a ambas las abrazó con fuerza </em>—<em>. Las amo, Ruby, Yang, y sé que serán muy valientes cuando me marche a mi próxima misión.</em></p><p>
  <em>—¡Lo seremos, súper mamá! —exclamó Yang con seguridad, rompiendo el abrazo con su madre para mirarla directamente, sus ojos lilaceos tenían rastros acuosos en ellos, pero la pequeña lucía muy segura.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Bien, mami —la pequeña Ruby le sonrió a Summer con una entusiasta sonrisa, a lo que Summer emitió una pequeña risa y volvió a abrazarlas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Unos días más tarde, Ruby y Yang vieron a Summer salir por la puerta de su casa, solo para no volver a entrar por ella. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>S</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>u último recuerdo, la figura de espaldas de su madre con su capa blanca como la nieve.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ruby abrió sus ojos abruptamente, sentándose en su cama mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento a la vez que algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que soñó con ella, tiempo desde que la sensación de vacío había estado instalado en su pecho y el escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.</p><p>—¿Ruby? —escuchó su nombre en un susurro, reconociendo enseguida su voz y maldiciendo internamente haberle despertado, solo esperaba no haber despertado a sus amigas también —¿Una pesadilla? —le preguntó su hermana con aquel tono tan calmado que siempre usó con ella cuando solía despertarse de algún mal sueño.</p><p>—Un recuerdo —respondió Ruby con sinceridad, limpiando con las mangas de su pijama aquellas lagrimas —, se trataba de mamá —agregó intentando no dirigir la mirada a la litera superior, no hubo respuesta logrando un largo silencio, a lo que la de ojos plateados suspiró, para después intentar meterse entre las sábanas una vez más, pero el sonido sordo de unos pies golpeando el suelo le hizo voltear rápidamente, notando como Yang había bajado de un salto de su cama.</p><p>—Hazte a un lado —la menor frunció el entrecejo, pero obedeció lo dicho por su hermana la cual se metió entre las sábanas arrinconándose del lado de la pared, donde deslizó su brazo por los hombros de la joven abrazándola.</p><p>—Ya no tengo ocho años, Yang —le susurró Ruby con cierta diversión en su voz, pero sin dejar de acurrucarse contra el pecho de la rubia.</p><p>—Tienes razón, ya no eres una niña —susurró Yang, enterrando su nariz en los cabellos de su hermanita y besando su cabeza —. Pero para mí, sigues siendo la hermanita a la que le contaba historias antes de irse dormir, así que cállate y duerme —Ruby emitió una suave risa, y se permitió volver a dormir de nuevo envuelta por la calidez de su hermana, mañana quizás le contaría su sueño.</p><p><em>"El espíritu es indomable,</em> <em>y nada puede detenerles a menos que lo permitan"</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>